This invention relates generally to vehicle window guide arrangement and in particular to guide mechanisms for guiding curved window panes of vehicle body door or body side windows along vertical elongate guide tracks.
It is a general practice that in the window guide mechanism of the aforementioned type, the radii of curvature of the window pane and guide track are substantially equal to one another. However, it is desirable that, as the window pane approximates its raised closed position, it slants inboard by a degree greater than obtained by a guide track having a radius of curvature equal to that of the window pane. This is because the window pane, slanting inboard by an elevated degree, is tightly pressed at its upper edge against an inboard lip of a window weatherstrip. The inboard lip then urges the window pane toward its outboard lip by virtue of its resilient reaction, providing an extremely tight fluid seal between the window pane and the weatherstrip.